Deception
by SavvySiberian
Summary: A ghost from Leo's past returns to haunt him.


Deception @pont-face { pont-family: Wingdings; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color windowtext; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color windowtext; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color windowtext; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyText { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color black; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color black; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; color black; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color #66ffff; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color #66ffff; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color #ccffff; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color #ccffff; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } P { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; color #ccffff; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Deception

By LeoAngel

Authors Notes: Ok this story was written way before Cole was even in the picture *Sorry PC fans* Just warning yeah…. This is mostly Leo Piper but there is Phoebe and a new love interest.

Diclaimer: Don't own any of the charmed characters. 

Phoebe Halliwell walked slowly in the mall. Glancing at each and every store. She had been hard at work at school and was treating herself to a nice relaxing day of shopping. Although it would have been much better if she had a man at her side. But of course Phoebe still hadn't found her angel like Piper had. She was still hopeful though. Suddenly Phoebe's cell started to ring. She searched threw her pocketbook tell she found it.    
"Hello." She greeted to whoever was on the other end.    
"Hey Pheebs its Piper."    
"What's wrong something supernatural."    
"No no I was just wondering. You see Prue is going to be working all night. I was sort of wondering if you    
could you know find something to do not here." Piper said.    
"Oh haha kicking me out of the house. Got a date with your cutie?"    
"As a matter of fact I do. And my cutie and I would    
like to have the house to ourselves for a few hours."    
"Alright I'll go catch a movie or something. I'll be scarce tell later tonight."    
"Great I love you Pheebs! You're the best."    
"You better not forget it." Phoebe laughed.    
"Well cya I got some serious shopping to do."    
"Alright bye love yeah." Phoebe hung up the phone and started to place it in her pocketbook. Suddenly Pheebs collided with something and fell to the ground.    
"Ugh." Phoebe moaned rubbing a soar spot on her butt. She looked in front of her noticing a very attractive    
man on the ground. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Phoebe exclaimed getting up. She quickly extended her hand    
helping the young man up.    
"Its not a problem. I wasn't looking where I was going." That man answered. Phoebe marveled over his    
features. He was tall, Blonde hair, built quite nicely, and stunning green eyes.    
*Wow* Phoebe mouthed to herself.    
"My name is Lucas and you are???" Lucas asked looking over Phoebe.    
"Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe greeted extending her hand again for a shake. Lucas took it and smiled. His smile    
melted Phoebe's heart. He has the cutest dimples Pheebs thought.    
"So Phoebe Halliwell. Your boyfriend is one lucky guy." Lucas replied as they let each others hand go.    
"Yes he is." Lucas's smile faded as he heard her answer. "Well at least he would be if I had one."  Lucas's smile came back as he heard her answer.    
"So ummmm would you like to go out tonight with me? If your not busy that is."    
"Hmmm let me think about that one." Phoebe put her finger on her chin and pretended to think hard about    
the question. "I would love to." She answered a smiling spreading across her face.    
"Great should I pick you up at your house?"    
"Do yeah know where P3 is?"    
"Yay that killer new club."    
"Good meet me there around 6:00."    
"Alright then it's a date."    
"I guess so."    
"See yeah tonight. One down two to go." Lucas muttered this last part under his breath.    
"What did yeah say?" Phoebe asked not hearing the second part.    
"Nothing see yeah tonight." The two smiled once again at each other then parted ways. Phoebe jumped up in    
excitement as soon as Lucas was out of site.    
"My shopping is done I'm heading home to get ready. It's 5:30 now I hope I have enough time to get ready."    
Phoebe quickly dashed to the parking lot. There Piper's borrowed jeep sat in the first parking space. Pheebs quickly jumped in and drove home.    
Meanwhile at the manor the middle Halliwell was just lightening a few candles all around the house.    
"There everything is perfect except I need my guy. Where is he?" Just as Piper said these words Leo orbed    
in. As soon as Leo was materialized Piper jumped into his arms.    
"Oh I love you." She whispered.    
"I love you. You look stunning." Leo marveled pulling just a little bit away from her. He wanted to get a    
glance at the beautiful dress she was wearing. It was long and light blue with a v-neck. It was quite stunning on Piper. "Wow Piper you look amazing. I feel under dressed." Leo commented.    
"Oh don't worry this is just for you. I don't mind casual cloths. We are just staying her we have the house to are selves."    
"Really no sisters?" Leo asked moving closer to Piper.    
"No sisters." She repeated gazing lovely at Leo. He wrapped his strong arms around Piper. She took in his    
scent knowing that tonight would be perfect. They looked up at each other and leaned closer. There lips locked on each other's and they kissed passionately. Piper lay back on the couch spreading out. She pulled Leo down on top of her and he kissed her lips again.  Then he moved to her neck and slowly went down. Piper then started to unbutton his shirt. As she was at the fourth button someone burst in the door. Leo quickly pulled away from Piper as if he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Pheebs stared at the two as they fixed themselves up. Leo buttoned his shirt back up and Piper brushed her tangled hair back.    
"Phoebe!" She hissed very annoyed. "This better be life threatening." She went on.    
"Looks like you guys where having some fun." Phoebe laughed.    
"Kitchen now." Piper yelled.    
"Uh oh." Phoebe muttered. "Hey Leo if we don't come out in five or you here things being thrown. Come in    
and heal Piper kkk."    
"Phoebe Halliwell I'm not the one who is going to need healing." Piper threaten as the two girls went in    
the kitchen. Leo sighed and sat down waiting for any sign to break up a fight.    
"Phoebe Halliwell what was the one thing I asked you on the phone?" Piper asked.    
"I'm really sorry Piper. I ran into this guy and I'm going on a date tonight. I totally forgot about you and Leo. I just wanted to come home and get ready." Phoebe explained. Piper was still annoyed but didn't look like she was going to kill the youngest sister.    
"Ugh Pheebs just go get ready and leave please. I wanted this night to be perfect."    
"I am really really sorry. I'll be quick." Phoebe then ran up stairs. Piper went back to the living room    
and sat next to Leo.    
"I swear I could just kill her sometimes." Piper announced throwing her hands up in the air.    
"Hey it wasn't that bad. At least she came pretty early." Leo commented.    
"Yeah I guess that's good." Piper replied.    
"You know the little sister is feeling left out. Prue got to see him in the shower and well you get to see him any time. Me feel left out." Phoebe replied as she walked down the stairs. She had on a beautiful short red dress.    
"Get out of here Phoebe." Piper said smiling at her sister.    
"I'm going I'm going. See yeah guys later." Phoebe grabbed her purse and headed out.    
"Now where were we?" Leo asked smiling.    
"Hmmm I don't know." Piper replied moving closer to him. And that's where we leave our two lovebirds. Meanwhile Prue sat at the bar waiting for her younger sister to show up. She had unexpectly gotten out of work early. Since Piper had requested that she get the house to herself Prue decided to hang with her sister. 

"Hi there." Prue heard someone say next to her. She turned around to see a handsome guy next to her.    
"Hi." Prue answered. Prue noticed he was pretty tall, blonde hair, nice body, and piercing green eyes. For a    
minute she thought she was staring at Leo. The only thing that differed from them was the hair. His was    
much blonder than Leo.    
"My name is Luca ummmm Luke."    
"Prue."    
"You are very beautiful Prue. So you waiting for your date."    
"Yes."    
"I see."    
"My sister should be here any time. Don't have a boyfriend yet."    
"Oh well maybe we can fix that."    
"Well Luke I am getting really tired I think I'll go home."    
"I thought u where meeting your sister here."    
"I don't actual know if she is coming. I don't feel like waiting any longer I had a long day."    
"Alright can I have your number?" Prue takes out a pen and searches for something to write on.    
"Here." Luke gave her a napkin and she quickly jotted her number down.    
"This is my home number. You can reach me there at night or afternoon. I live with my two sisters just ask for Prue." Prue said handing the napkin back to Luke.    
"Thanks I'll talk to you soon." Prue then got up and headed for P3's door. She went out side and breathed in the cool night air.    
"Why in the world did I just give a guy I talked to for two minutes my number?" Prue wondered out load. She shrugged it off and walked to her car. She got in and headed to the manor.    
Phoebe pulled Piper's jeep into the parking lot of P3. She quickly got out and glanced at her watch. It read    
6:30 "Dam I'm late." Phoebe muttered rushing into P3. She stared at all the people dancing and having drinks.    
Pheebs soon spotted Lucas over near the bar. He had a drink in his hand and didn't seem to notice Phoebe    
come in. She moved through the masses of people towards the bar.    
"Hi there your late." Lucas greeted as Phoebe neared him.    
"Sorry I sort of got preoccupied with my sister." Phoebe explained sitting next to him.    
"Its ok you want anything?"    
"Nah lets dance." Phoebe grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him away from the bar. He quickly put his glass on the counter and headed out with Phoebe. They started dancing to the music. Lucas found Phoebe to be a great dancer and Pheebs found the same thing out about Lucas.    
Heading back to the manor Piper and Leo are back to where they had stopped before. This time Leo was lying back on the couch with Piper on top of him. They locked lips for about the hundredth time that night. Leo ran his hands through Piper's hair as she again started to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly the door to the Halliwell's house once again opened. Piper jerked herself off Leo grabbing her shirt. Which Leo had    
helped her take off earlier. Prue stood at the door with a blush on her face as she realized what she interrupted    
"Oh Piper I'm sorry." Prue exclaimed turning around while Leo and Piper got decent.    
"PRUE!" Piper yelled getting very annoyed with her sisters. "I TOLD YOU I WANTED THE HOUSE TO MYSELF TONIGHT! YOU SAID OK YOU WHERE SUPPOSE TO STAY AWAY!" Piper yelled all her frustration out. This time she didn't even bother to drag her sister to the kitchen.    
"Piper I'm really sorry it won't happen again."    
"Ugh it was bad enough when Phoebe bursted in but you too."    
"Phoebe did it too?" Prue laughed.    
"YES!"    
"Ok ok I'll go out or something."    
"Don't bother the mood was killed. I'm starting a chart or something saying what nights we get the house." Piper muttered taking Leo's hand. He had stayed quiet during this whole thing knowing not to get the two oldest Halliwells mad at him. After all they both have active powers and if wanted could be painful. "Come on Leo lets go to my room. Prue can stay down here." Piper pulled Leo up stairs    
"No sisters huh?" He whispered into her ear. She just sighed and pulled him into her room.    
Prue fell on the couch cracking up. "Well that was interesting." She laughed to herself. Prue grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. She flipped through the channels finally deciding on an infomercial. She leaned her head against the back of the couch and quickly started to fall asleep.    
*******A few hours later, Phoebe gasped for breath as she and Lucas sunk down in chairs at the bar.    
"Wow you're a great dancer." Lucas exclaimed.    
"Your not so bad yourself." Phoebe replied.    
"Thanks."    
"Wow its 11:30 already. I really have to get home I have class in the morning."    
"That's fine. How bout we go out tomorrow?" Lucas asked as they headed toward the door. It's just to make sure he kept telling himself.    
"Sure that would be great." Phoebe answered. Lucas walked Pheebs to her car or rather Piper's car.    
"Well I guess I'll call you then." Lucas leaned closer to Phoebe. She took in his scent and it smelled so good. Everything about him was good after the first date she really liked him. Even though she knew practically nothing about him.    
"Hey tomorrow why don't we go some place quieter so we can get to know each other a little more." Phoebe announced.    
"Sure." Phoebe leaned even closer to Lucas and they kissed very passionately. As Phoebe kissed him quick flashes of all the premonitions she had ever had went through her head. As quickly as they had started they stopped even quicker. Startled from the sensitization she pulled away almost collapsing. She supported herself against the jeep. "Phoebe are you ok?" Lucas asked helping Phoebe stand.    
"Yeah I just felt a wave of nausea I'm fine really. I'll see you tomorrow."    
"Are you sure you can drive?" He asked.    
"Yep." Phoebe let go of Lucas and headed to the drivers side. She opened the door and hopped in. "Bye    
Lucas see yeah."    
"Bye." He gave her a small smile and Pheebs drove off.    
"Good I accomplished my mission. Ugh why on earth did I ask her for another date? Remember this is all    
business you can't fall for her. She's a witch it would never work." Lucas scolded himself for making another date with Phoebe. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't falling in love but deep down he knew he was lying.    
Phoebe reached the manor to find Prue sleeping on the couch. She quietly creped up the stairs. She tiptoed    
passed Piper's room to find that the door was half opened. Piper and Leo where lying in bed. Piper had her head on Leo's chest and they both look so peaceful. Phoebe smiled to herself hoping she would have a guy like that soon. She really liked Lucas.    
After a minute Phoebe headed to her own room. She changed and got ready for bed. A half hour later she    
was off dreaming about her new guy.    
Piper was the first to wake up out of the four people in the house. She looked at Leo as she lay in his arms. Piper pushed her head closer to his chest sighing deeply. She loved waking up in his arms. Piper just hated when he wasn't there with her. When he was off doing whitelighter business. When he was with someone else. But yet she was still glad he was a whitelighter. When he was mortal and couldn't help the sisters out she knew he felt worthless. He would never admit it, but she could see the pain in his eyes when    
he had to stay at the manor. Even though the future Piper had lost Leo because of the whitelighter stuff Piper knew they would work it out this time. They loved each other so much and their love grew every    
day. She wouldn't make the same mistake future Piper did.    
Looking at the clock Piper decided to go make breakfast for her family. She wiggled her way gentle    
out of Leo's arms so she didn't wake him. She quietly walked downstairs and headed for the kitchen. There    
she was surprised to see Phoebe already up and have breakfast made.    
"Pheebs what are you doing up so early?" Piper asked sitting next to her little sister.    
"I have an early class so I deiced to get an early start." Phoebe replied, "Want some breakfast?"    
"Ummm did you make it?" Piper asked looking down to what Phoebe was eating.    
"Oh come on Piper I may not be a sheaf like you but I can make breakfast." Phoebe answered.    
"Ok ok I'll have some." Phoebe smiled and got a plate for Piper. Piper took a little bite of the food and    
could barely swallow it.    
"So how do you like it?" Phoebe asked smiling even more. Suddenly Leo came into the doorway of the    
kitchen. Piper jumped up to meet him. She gave him a tight hug.    
"Thanks for saving me." Piper whispered.    
"What?" Leo asked a confused look on his face.    
"I'll tell you later." Piper whispered again. Leo went and sat down in Pipers chair. Piper stood behind    
Phoebe.    
"So Leo want some breakfast?" Phoebe asked smiling at him.    
"No no no." Piper mouthed and waved her hands from behind Phoebe. Leo almost cracked up seeing the scene but he held it in side.    
"No thanks Pheebs I'm not that hungry." Leo deciding he should take his girlfriends advice. Seeing as she    
did know Phoebes cooking better than him. He had only had it once and that was enough.    
"You sure?"    
"Yep." Leo replied. Piper sat down on the chair next to Leo and leaned her head on his shoulder. She yawned staring at Leo.    
"Tired?" He asked stroking her hair.    
"A little." Piper answered.    
"Good morning family." Prue greeted walking into the kitchen.    
"Hey Prue. Want some breakfast?" Phoebe asked motioning to Piper uneaten food.    
"Who cooked?" Prue asked eyeing the food.    
"Ugh fine." Phoebe picked up the food and threw it away.    
"Ummm ok." Prue said confused. Prue went over to the coffee and pored herself a cup.    
"Hey Leo last night I had quick flashes of all the premonitions I have ever had. Do you know what that means?" Phoebe asked remembering the night before.    
"Hmmmm I'm not sure I'll have to look into it." Leo answered.    
"Why what happen Pheebs?" Prue asked knowing her little sister was leaving out details. "Prue I'm sure it means nothing I just thought I would run it past Leo." Phoebe said trying to avoid telling them more.    
"So where are my three favorite people off to today?" Piper asked changing the subject before a fight could break out.    
"I actual have to go. I have a photo shot today." Prue answered putting her cup in the sink.    
"I have classes as mentioned before." Phoebe announced. A few moments went by and Leo didn't    
answer.    
"Hun are you ok?" Piper asked steadying his face. She could tell his was deep in thought and worried about something. He probably hadn't even heard the question.    
"Leo?" Piper said again giving him a pinch.    
"Huh? Umm yeah." Leo came out of the daze he was in.    
"Do you even know what I asked?" Piper questioned since yeah wasn't a logical answer.    
"To tell you the truth I didn't know you asked one?"    
Leo answered smiling.    
"What's wrong?" Piper asked.    
"Nothing just deep in thought. Now what was the question?" Piper didn't like how he changed subjects    
so quickly. Something was up and he wasn't spilling. This ether meant that himself or one of her sisters    
where in danger. She felt a flash of fear as Piper thought about one of her family members getting hurt.    
She would certainly find out what was wrong as soon as she was alone with him.    
"Ummm I asked what you are doing?" Piper said.    
"I have a few whitelighter things to do but I should be back tonight." Leo answered.    
"Ok well I'll see you three later." Phoebe said    
walking towards the door. She grabbed her jacket and was off to class.    
"I'm off to. Now where did I put my camera?" Prue asked leaving the room.    
"I have to get ready for work." Piper announced getting up. Leo stood up to and pulled her close to him.    
"I love you."    
"Hmmm I love you to."    
"I'll see you tonight."    
"Ok." Piper let go of Leo reluctantly and he backed up. He then turned into little blue orbs and was gone.    
Suddenly the phone started to ring. Piper rushed over and picked it up.    
"Hello." She greeted to whomever may be on the line.    
"Hi can I speak to Prue?" A male voice said from the other end.    
"Hold on a minute." Piper replied. She pulled away from the phone and went to the stairs. "Hey Prue    
phone." She yelled up to her sister.    
"Thanks I'll take it up here." Prue answered. She went over to the phone in her room and picked it up. She heard the soft click of the other phone signaling Piper had hung up. "Hello this is Prue."    
"Hey Prue its Luke." The other voice greeted.    
"Luke hey."    
"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"    
"Well not….." Prue was about to reject when a sudden rush came over her. She suddenly couldn't refuse the offer. "Sure I would love to."    
"Great why don't we meet at this nice restaurant near the beach?"    
"Ok I think I know where that is. Luke I gotta go to work. See yeah tonight."    
"Ok bye." Both people hung up.    
"So who was that?" Piper asked at the doorway to Prue's room.    
"This guy I met yesterday. We are going out on a date tonight." Prue answered getting her stuff for the    
shot.    
"Oh wow Prue finally has a date. So what's he like?" Piper pressed sitting next to Prue.    
"Piper don't you have to get to the club?" Prue said trying to get her sister of her case.    
"Dam your right. Ok well Pheebs and I are gonna want details when you get home see yeah." Prue sighed as her sister walked out of her room. Prue and Piper quickly got ready for work and where out of the house in an hour.    
Meanwhile Leo stood outside an apartment door. He knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer it. After a few minutes a tall man answered the door. He had spiked black hair with blonde highlights his eyes where hazel.    
"Leo what are you doing here?" The man asked opening the door wider.    
"I had a few questions for you." Leo replied.    
  
"Sure come on in." The man left the door letting Leo in. Leo took a seat next to him on the couch. "So are    
you asking about business or pleasure?"    
"Business as usually."    
"Alright then shot."    
"Well Tim I remembered you telling me about something that happen to you a long time ago. You said that your witch got close to a demon and he stole her powers. You could tell he stole her powers because she had flashes of all the times she used it."    
"Yeah a vaguely remember that. It was a long time ago." Tim replied.    
"Yes I well one of my witches today said she had a flash of all her premonitions do you think it could be    
the same type demon/warlock/ whatever it was?" Leo went on.    
"Let me think if I remember correctly it was a darklighter with unnatural powers. He was more powerful than an ordinary darklighter. I'm guessing he stole quite a few powers in his time."    
"How did you get your witches powers back?"    
"I didn't he killed her."    
"He killed her?"    
"Yes I looked for him for the longest time. He seemed to just disappear after he got what he wanted. The    
elders finally told me to give up and I didn't want to but what choice did I have."    
"Great." Leo said sarcastically.    
"Leo if this is the same darklighter be careful he is dangerous. He almost got me killed."    
"Do you know anyway to kill him?"    
"I have no idea."    
"Ok well thanks for the info. And Don't worry I'll be careful."    
"Alright good luck." Leo then got up and orbed out in search of more information.    
The sister where all hard at work. They all spent the whole day working soon Prue realized it was time to go on her date. She quickly grabbed her gear and headed to the restaurant on the beach. Twenty minutes later Prue met Luke at the front door of the restaurant.    
"Hey there." Luke greeted.    
"Hi." Prue smiled seeing her date.    
"Well lets go eat." Luke suggested leading his date into the restaurant. A waiter led them to a nice table    
where you could look out to the ocean. Prue smiled thinking that the scene would make a great shot.    
"So what do you do for a leaving?" Prue asked thinking she knew very little about this guy. Normally Prue would never go out with someone she just met at a club but she felt drawned to him.    
"Umm I am a photographer." Luke answered remembering Prue's job.    
"Really so am I. That's really interesting." Prue was surprised to hear what he was.    
"Yeah I love it I mean talking pics is my life." Luke explained.    
"Yeah I love it to I just started out though."    
"Wow that's great."    
"Can I get you some drinks?" A young girl asked them. "Oh ummm I'll have a diet coke." Luke replied.    
"And what would you like Miss?" The girl asked turning to Prue.    
"A glass of water." Prue answered.    
"Would you like to order now?"    
"Are you ready Prue?' Luke asked his date.    
"Ummm sure you go first." Prue replied.    
"Ok I'll have the shrimp special." Luke told the waitress.    
"Yes and I'll have the same." Prue also told the waitress.    
"Alright two shrimp specials coming up." The waitress then left. The couple talked for a little while until    
their dinner arrived. That's where we leave them for the moment.    
Phoebe arrived home to find Piper making dinner.    
"Hey Piper."    
"Hey Pheebs its just going to be me and you tonight. Prue is on a date." Piper replied turning away from    
her chicken. "Oh and maybe Leo if he gets home in time." Piper added.    
"Wow Prue has a date who is it?" Phoebe asked setting her book bag on the chair.    
"I don't know I had to go to work before I could get details."    
"Oh well we will get details tonight." Phoebe replied grinning wildly.    
"Yes we will." Piper agreed.    
"Did anyone call for me?" Phoebe asked changing the subject.    
"Well I was at work all day. So I have no idea. Go check the answering machine I forgot to when I got    
home." Piper answered.    
"Ok." Phoebe left the kitchen and headed to the answering machine. The little light was blinking and    
Phoebe felt her heart skip a beat. "Stop that Phoebe you don't even know if it is for you." Pheebs scolded    
herself. She then pushed the button.    
"You have one new message." An electronic voice said. "Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Whoever is listening we are in trouble. The kind I'm not gonna talk about incase your not alone. I will be out pretty late trying to get    
some more information. I'll explain everything as soon as I get back. Be careful." Leo's voice rang out.    
"Ugh one message and its not my boyfriend." Phoebe replied disappointed. "Oh well demons always make me feel better." Phoebe said going back into the kitchen.    
"Did you get your call?" Piper asked not taking her attention off her food this time.    
"Nope but Leo called." Phoebe told her older sister.    
"Oh what did he say?"    
"He said that we have a magical problem and that he would be out pretty late. He also said he would    
explain everything when he got home and to be careful." Phoebe replied trying to remember everything    
Leo had said.    
"Oh great another demon." Piper whined.    
"Looks that way." Phoebe said. "Well I'm going to go to the library for a little while. I have a huge    
report due." Pheebs went on.    
"It will be closing soon." Piper informed her.    
"I know but it's a big report and with demon hunting who knows when I will have time. I'll just get as much as I can done." Phoebe answered grabbing her book bag again. "Just save me some chicken and I'll heat it up when I get home. Oh and let me know if a Lucas calls me."    
"Wait wait who is Lucas?" Piper asked.    
"Oh I had a date with him yesterday and he is super cute. Ok I'll tell you more later bye." Phoebe quickly rushed out the door before Piper could ask any more questions.    
"Hmm that's funny both Prue and Phoebe have dates." Piper muttered to herself. She pushed that out of her mind and continued making dinner hoping maybe Leo would show up.    
A half hour later Piper was done. She sat down alone eating her dinner. Suddenly she heard the sound of Leo orbing behind her. Piper quickly turned around to see Leo.    
"Leo your home just in time for dinner." Piper greeted him giving Leo a hug. He hugged back then sat down next to her.    
"I think Phoebe has lost her powers." Leo replied    
"What!" Piper choked spitting out her soda.****    
"What the hell do you mean Phoebe lost her powers!" Piper yelled in frustration.    
"Piper first of all calm down and stop yelling. I'm right next to you and I'm not deaf. Well at least I    
wasn't" Leo muttered the last part.    
"Sorry what do you mean?" Piper asked more softly this time.    
"I'm not positive but remember when Phoebe told us that she had flashes of all the premonitions she has    
every had?"    
"Yeah I remember."    
"Well a friend of my well his witch had the same thing happen to her. What happen was a darklighter stole her powers by getting close to her and then doing something. I've researched all day but I couldn't come up with much." Leo explained.    
"So you don't know who stole her powers and how?"    
Piper asked worried about her sister.    
"No I could be wrong here though. I just wanna make sure." Leo said giving Piper a hug. "I wouldn't worry to much yet. Where are Phoebe and Prue anyways?"    
"Phoebe went to the library and Prue has a date. Should we go look in the book of shadows or    
something?" Piper questioned hugging Leo back.    
"Yeah there might be a spell to vanquish him or something." Leo answered heading to the attic with    
Piper on his heels. They looked through the book waiting for the other two Halliwells to get home.    
Prue in the meantime was having a great time with Luke. He was very nice and quite the gentleman. They    
had finished their dinner and Luke had asked her if she wanted to go to the beach. To look at stars and    
stuff, Prue had happily accepted. After a few more moments Prue saw the ocean in front of her. She gasped at the beautiful sight of the moon shining over the endless oceans. She smiled as Luke parked the car. He quickly got out and opened the door for Prue. Luke then grabbed a blanket from the truck and took Prue's hand.    
They set their blanket close to the water and sat down. Prue took of her shoes and slipped her feet into    
the sand. It was warm and soft Prue liked the feeling. She laid back and stared at the sky. It was truly a    
sight with all the stars shimmering over their heads.    
"Wow this is really beautiful." Prue commented. Luke laid back down besides Prue and stared up to.    
"You know what's even more beautiful." Luke whispered into her ear. His breath was warm and tickled Prue's neck. Prue gazed into his sparkling green eyes and almost melted. He was so handsome she thought to herself.    
"What?" She whispered back.    
"You." Luke replied.    
"Thank you." Prue answered looking towards his lips. Suddenly she was imagining kissing Luke. She sighed at the thought. Luke noticed that Prue was staring at him. This is my chance he thought. Both Prue and Luke leaned closer. Their lips locked and they kissed passionately. Prue felt his tough reaching out to    
hers. He is a really good kisser. All of a sudden Prue got dizzy she felt the world around her spinning widely. Flashes went through her head. She didn't quite know what they where tell the fifth one. They    
where of all the times she had ever used her powers. As quickly as it had started they stopped. Prue pulled    
away knowing something wasn't right. She felt kind of weak and dazed.    
"Are you alright?" Luke asked smiling at her.    
"No I don't feel well. I think I would like to go home." Prue answered eyeing Luke strangely. She wasn't    
quite sure about him anymore.    
"As you wish." Luke answered picking himself up and grabbing the blanket. Two down one to go he thought to himself as they walked to the parking lot. Luke drove Prue home in silence. Prue was relieved when she got home and out of that car. She was getting very weird vibes about him, but there was nothing she could do without her sisters.    
"Piper, Phoebe, Leo are you guys here!" Prue called slamming the door behind her. After hearing no replied Prue went into the kitchen. There she found a note.    
Dear Prue or Pheebs,    
Leo and I went to P3 to make sure everything is ok.    
We might have some supernatural trouble so please come    
to the club when you get this letter.    
Love Piper & Leo    
"Great." Prue muttered. She quickly ran to her car and got to P3.    
"Hey Prue." Leo greeted as he saw her enter the club.    
"Alright what's wrong? Something's gotta be wrong if you two aren't dancing or having your lips all over    
each other." Prue joked throwing her coat on a stole.    
"Prue!" Piper blushed. "We think Phoebe has lost her powers." Piper explained.    
"What? How? Where is she?" Prue asked.    
"We don't know. By getting close to her. At the library." Leo explained.    
"The library but its closed at this time of night."    
Prue exclaimed getting worried about her sister.    
"Well I thought she was at home." Piper answered.    
"She wasn't there." Prue answered.    
"I'll go find her explain to Prue the rest. I'll be back soon." Leo was out the door before anyone could    
object.    
"The rest." Prue commented. Piper leaned closer to her older sister so no one could hear her.    
"Ok Leo thinks that a darklighter tricked Phoebe somehow. You see when Pheebs told us she had flashes    
of all her premonitions Leo remembered his friend having the same deal. A darklighter stole his witch's    
powers by getting close to her. That's basically all he knew he tried to get more information. We searched    
the book of shadows for a while but we had to get to the club." Piper explained to Prue.    
"Oh no." Prue replied taking in everything that Piper had said.    
"Don't worry I'm sure we will find something." Piper reassured her sister. "I hope." She added in a low    
voice. Prue motioned with her eyes to Piper's drink on the bar, nothing happen to it.    
"Shit!" Prue yelled.    
"What is it?" Piper asked startled by her outburst.    
"The darklighter stole my powers to." Prue said lowering her voice.    
"Are you sure?" Piper asked.    
"I think I would know." Prue snapped back.    
"Sorry just checking." Piper commented.    
"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. It's not your fault I let him trick me." Prue felt a tear sting her    
eye thinking how stupid she was. Piper saw this and went to her older sister.    
"Its ok hunny. How where you suppose to know?" Piper said hugging her sister. "And I know you didn't mean it. Tell me everything that happened we will fix this." Prue explained to Piper everything about Luke and how he stole her powers.    
"And here I am." Prue finished.    
"Did you say Luke?" Piper asked remembering Phoebe say something.    
"Yes why?" Prue asked.    
"Well it's the same guy who stole Pheebs powers she told me she had a date with a Lucas. I'm betting it's    
the same darkligher." Piper explained. Suddenly Phoebe and Leo came over to them.    
"Thank god your ok." Prue said rushing to her younger sister. She hugged her tightly.    
"What's wrong? I was on my way home from the library. I meant and old friend and we talked for a while    
outside the library." Phoebe asked confused. Piper hugged her sisters then she and Leo explained the    
whole thing again to Phoebe. Pheebs sat down on a stole stunned.    
"No." She muttered. "Lucas he was so nice he can't be a darklighter." Phoebe started crying.    
"I'm sorry Pheebs but we are afraid it is." Piper said giving Phoebe another hug.    
"How do you know?" Phoebe snapped back. "I have a passive power how do you know it's gone?"    
"He stole my powers to." Prue answered.    
"What! Oh where in bigger trouble then I thought." Leo exclaimed. "We only have the power of one."    
"I can't believe this there has to be a mistake. No darklighter is that loving and caring." Phoebe sobbed.    
"Pheebs that's how darklighters work they pose as humans and get others to fall in love with them." Leo    
tried to explain to the youngest Halliwell.    
"We have to look in the book of shadows and find this guy in it. We are weak without our powers." Prue    
commented trying not to show her fear. Without her powers Prue felt weak there was no way to protect her family. The sooner she got them back the better.    
"Good idea Piper and I didn't have much time to go through it." Leo announced starting to head for the    
door.    
"Wait wait I can't go. I'm short on staff." Piper said grabbing Leo's arm.    
"Can't you have your assistant take care of it?" Leo asked.    
"No she called in sick and I'm short waitresses and now a bar tender. Remember you said you would help out tonight." Piper answered.    
"The longer we wait the more dangerous it will get." Leo said concern written over his face. "Dakrlighters    
are dangerous."    
"I know I know I almost lost Prue and you to one." Piper whispered under her breath.    
"What?" Leo asked not hearing what Piper had said.    
"Nothing ok you three go and I'll be home as soon as I can."    
"No I don't like that. It leaves you alone. I'll stay with your." Leo suggested.    
"No that leaves my two mortal sisters with out any magic. Plus you know the most about darklighters you    
have to help them look through the book." Piper intercepted.    
"I agree with Leo you shouldn't be alone." Prue insisted.    
"I'll be fine I have my powers and plus I'm not gonna go around kissing people which seems to be the way he does it." Piper answered giving both Leo and Prue a reassuring look.    
"Alright just call me if you need me." Leo said kissing Piper.    
  
  
  
"I thought you weren't gonna go around kissing people." Prue tried to lighten the mood. Usually that    
would be Phoebe's job but she was staying silent. She really fell for this guy; well how could she not I    
almost did Prue thought.    
"Get out of here you three." Piper said pushing them out the door. After they left Piper quickly headed    
over to the bar not noticing a blonde haired, green-eyed man watching her every move.    
Leo, Prue, and Phoebe orbed into the manor a few minutes later.    
"Wow that's certainly a weird feeling." Prue commented steadying herself on the stand to the book    
"You get use to it." Leo answered starting to flip through the pages. Prue looked on with him as Phoebe    
sunk to the floor. She didn't want to help them destroy Lucas she loved him. They couldn't possible    
understand. Phoebe quickly slipped out of the attic and to her room. She sobbed lying on her bed. Leo and    
Prue where so busy looking for the darklighter in the book they didn't notice she had even left.    
A few hours later Piper started cleaning the bar. Many people started to head out. It was late and almost    
closing time, Piper was thankful for that. She had this feeling something was going to happen. She wished    
she hadn't sent Leo away things always seemed safer when he was around. But her sisters needed some    
protection and she couldn't be selfish.    
"I guess I'll put these in the back." Piper said to herself picking up a shipment that hadn't been moved.    
Suddenly she heard someone call her name. She figured it was Leo and put down her heavy crate. Piper turned around to find a man that defiantly wasn't Leo.    
"Piper Halliwell right?" The man asked. Although he was quite attractive something was off.    
"Yes why?" Piper replied.    
"I just love your club." He replied taking her hand. The man suddenly got stiff flashes of Piper and Leo    
kissing rang in his head.    
"Thank you, but if you would excuse me I have to go." Piper answer taking the crate to the back.    
"So she has a boyfriend and a whitelighter non the less. I know I felt a whitelighter's presence. He is sure to come soon hmm looks like I have a change of plans. This is going to be interesting." Lucas whisper    
to himself as he headed towards the back.    
"Why isn't there anything about this darklighter?" Prue questioned in frustration. She maneuvered her    
eyes from the page to look around.    
"I think because it's not really a type of darklighter. From what I have heard it's a regular darklighter who has just been stealing powers." Leo explained flipping some more pages. Prue looked around the room and noticed that Pheebs wasn't anywhere in    
site.    
"Hey Leo where's Phoebe?" Prue asked heading for the door. Leo looked up and also noticed no Pheebs.    
"I don't know maybe she went downstairs or something. She seemed pretty shaken up when we told her about him." Leo replied.    
"Well I'm gonna see if she is ok you keep searching." Prue said closing the attic door behind her.    
"Keep searching." Leo sighed.    
Prue walked down the stairs to Phoebe's room. The door was closed so she knocked on it. After getting no    
answer Prue opened the door a crack. She saw Pheebs on her bed with her face buried in a pillow.    
"Phoebe." Prue softly said sitting next to her. Phoebe looked up from her pillow with a tear-streaked face.    
"Prue I love him." Phoebe choked.    
"Hunny I know it hurts but he is evil." Prue replied hugging her youngest sister.    
"But Prue remember when we helped that warlock. I just know that he is good deep down inside. We have to help him." Phoebe cried into Prue.    
"This is different hun. I mean he didn't steal our powers when he got near us." Prue tried to convince    
Phoebe even though she knew it was no use. Once the youngest Halliwell had her mind made up it was    
impossible to change it.    
"Please prue." Phoebe begged. Prue saw the endless sadness in her eyes and all the pain. She sighed    
knowing that this probably wouldn't work.    
"Alright we'll try but I'm not promising anything." Prue answered. Phoebe smiled a little.    
"Thanks Prue I love you."    
"I love you two now lets go help Leo." Prue helped    
Phoebe upstairs to the attic. They found Leo still looking intently through the book.    
"Find anything." Phoebe asked hopeful.    
"No I d…." Leo stopped mid-sentence as he stiffened up.    
"What's wrong?" Prue asked noticing the change.    
"We have to get to Piper." Leo exclaimed as soon as he came out of it.    
"Why what happen." Phoebe wondered.    
"I feel his presence, he is close by and after Piper." Leo replied.    
"Well bring us." Prue stated grabbing one of Leo's hands. Phoebe did the same and Leo instantly orbed the group to P3.****    
Piper set the heavy crate in the back room. She then looked at her watch and realized it was time to close    
up. "Yes closing time." Piper exclaimed heading towards the door that enters the club. There she was stopped by the same guy who had approached her earlier. "What are you doing back here your not suppose to be here!" Piper yelled. She normally wouldn't yell at a customer, but she wasn't in the mood for games tonight.    
"Oh but you have something I want." The man hissed grabbing Piper. She quickly through her hands in the air and froze the room.    
"You can't freeze me stupid witch." The darklighter laughed. Suddenly Leo, Phoebe, and Prue orbed in.    
Lucas saw this and threw Piper with telekinesis against the wall. She hit the wall hard and fell    
unconscious.    
"Piper!" Leo exclaimed seeing his love being thrown. Phoebe quickly ran over to Piper to make sure she was ok.    
"She's ok just knocked out." Pheebs announced. Leo turned his attention to the darklighter in front of    
him.    
"Lucas! You're a darklighter." Leo gasped recognizing him.    
"Long time no see Leo." Lucas laughed again.    
"You know him Leo?" Prue asked.    
"Yeah we know each other well right?" Lucas exclaimed.    
"Unfortunately. I should have known it was you. Its just your style."    
"Haha I can see you haven't changed. Oh well your bad for not thinking." Lucas replied as a bow and arrow appeared in his hands. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." Lucas said as he shot the arrow. Leo quickly orbed before it could hit him. "Ha you can't get away that easily." Lucas then orbed and followed Leo.    
Prue looked at where the two men had been and sighed. She had never been so helpless before. Now Leo was off somewhere and possible in trouble.    
"Piper defiantly not gonna like this." Prue whisper to herself. She walked over to her two sisters. Piper's    
head was in Phoebe's lap. Piper was starting to stir awake.    
"Piper are you ok?" Phoebe asked helping her sister to sit up.    
"Yeah I think so. My back kills though. What happen?" Piper asked.    
"The darklighter attacked." Prue explained kneeling next to the other two girls. Piper looked around the    
room. A bug was flying around and she threw her hands up. The bug immediately froze in mid-air.    
"But I still have my powers." Piper stated the obviously unfreezing the room.    
"Yes because we orbed in." Phoebe answered pulling a little off Piper's hair out of her face. Piper looked    
around again and spotted and arrow in the wall.    
"Where's Leo?" Piper exclaimed jumping off the ground. She stared at the arrow that carried the deadly    
poison. Piper looked back to her sisters noticing they both had their eyes locked on the ground. "He's ok    
right?" Piper pressed not liking getting the silent treatment.    
"We we don't know." Phoebe answered a tear falling down her cheek. This was all her fault she thought.    
Just because she thought she was in love with a stranger, someone she truly cared about might be getting hurt. "I'm never going to forgive myself if something happens to him." Phoebe muttered to herself. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Piper yelled. She didn't like how Phoebe and Prue wouldn't look at her. "Well Leo orbed out just as the arrow was about to hit him. Then Lucas orbed out. They knew each other from somewhere." Prue explained helping Phoebe to her feet. 

"You just let Lucas go after him!" Piper exclaimed getting worried.    
"We didn't really have a choice. We don't have are powers." Prue reminded them.    
"Oh dam I forgot. We have another problem, I can't freeze him. I don't know why." Piper replied    
frustrated. Everything is going so wrong she thought. "Ok we should go back to the manor and see if Leo    
comes." Prue said not knowing what else they could do.    
"Let me lock up." Piper said as they headed out.    
Meanwhile Leo was back at the manor. Lucas had followed him everywhere but he finally lost him. Leo    
frantically flipped through the book of shadows. He had to find something, it wouldn't be long before    
Lucas found him. Leo leaned on the bookstand as he flipped he was feeling weak. Whitelighters aren't    
suppose to stay in an orb for a long time, which he had. When one did it usually wore them out. Leo knew    
if Lucas came then he wouldn't be able to get away.    
Black orbs appeared and materlized into Lucas.    
"Hey thought you could get away." Lucas said moving towards Leo. He was too weak to orb he couldn't do another game of tag.    
"What do you want?" Leo asked.    
"You know I should have figured you would become a whitelighter. You where always the angel of the    
family. Hmmm and what do I want good question. At first I just wanted the Charmed one's powers, but now that you're here. Well I want to pay you back for the hell you put me through." Lucas smiled knowing that he was finally going to get some revenge.    
"What are you talking about?" Leo asked puzzled. Suddenly the two guys heard the downstairs door open.    
Lucas was startled by the three voices downstairs. Leo took that as an opportunity. He dodged past Lucas and headed for the door.    
"Hey." Lucas yelled throwing Leo into the wall before he could make it to the door. "I never said you could go." Lucas sneered over and unconscious Leo. The door swung open and the girls appeared. They had heard the crash and immediately ran up to the attic. Piper gasped seeing Leo on the ground. "Well ladies nice seeing you again but we have to go." Lucas    
replied turning into black orbs along with Leo.    
"Leo!" Piper screamed running to the spot where they had been. She fell to the ground and sobbed.    
****Lucas and Leo reappeared in a dark room. Suddenly a voice rang out in Lucas head.    
"Don't kill him tell the other witch gets here and    
you get her powers!" A deep voice sneered.    
"As you wish master." Lucas replied. He looked over to the fallen whitelighter and suddenly got stiff. A    
premonition rang in his head or rather just a vision. It was of him and Leo playing together as kids. Lucas    
came out of it a stared down at Leo. He felt a sense of guilt and goodness come out of him. This wasn't him why in the world was he doing this.    
"Lucas he is the cause of all your pain in life." A man appeared in front of Lucas. The man looked into    
his eyes and could see that he was losing him to the other side. He needed something big to make him his    
again. "Luke I never told you this before because I didn't want you to get hurt. But Leo killed your    
mother. All those years with no family. All those years with no love no one to count on was Leo's fault.    
You must repay him for what he did to you. And his girlfriend." The guilt and goodness washed away as    
anger and hatred filled him.    
"I will make him suffer master." Lucas replied a devils smile crossed his face. Satisfied with Lucas    
again the man disappeared. Leo started to stir he felt pain go all through his body. He opened his eyes to find himself in a darkroom. He lifted himself up a little but felt incredible dizzy. As his eyes adjusted to the lighting he found himself bound to the wall in chains with a force field around him. *Think of the prison Phoebe was in on Morality Bites*    
Lucas was staring down at him.    
"So glad your awake now the fun begins. At least until your girlfriend comes and TRIES to save you."    
Lucas sneered.    
"What do you want Lucas?" Leo asked picking himself off the ground. He leaned against the wall being weak from the days invents.    
"I want you to pay for everything you have done to me LEO!" Lucas yelled pressing a button to a remote that he had hidden in his hand. The chains that bond Leo to the wall exploded with electricity, sending bolts into Leo's body. Leo fell back to the ground as the bolts went through his body. He screamed in agony after what seemed like hours Lucas let go of the button.    
"What….. what have……. I ever……. Done to you?" Leo asked.    
"What have you done to me brother. Where the hell should I start. First you where always the favorite    
with mother. You always got your way. Leo you always had everything and I had nothing. Then you go and kill mother taking away the only family I had. Not like you could ever be a family with me. I wasn't good enough for you!" Lucas yelled pressing the button again. This time he let the electricity go for much longer than before. Leo screamed feeling his life starting to drain. "But look at me now. I'm on top and you're on the bottom. I'm so much stronger than you big brother."    
"Lucas……. Listen to……… yourself……. I know we didn't get along that well……….. But I have always loved you…………. And I didn't kill mom." Leo tried to reason with him.    
"Still lying to the very end. You ass hole." Lucas again pressed the remote and let the electricity flow. 

"Lucas don't kill him yet!! He is our bait!" His master yelled in Lucas's head.    
Meanwhile back at the manor Prue and Phoebe where trying to find Leo with the crystal. They had never    
used it on a whitelighter and had no idea if it would work. But it was there only chance they had no idea    
where to look. Piper was looking at a photo that Prue had taken a few weeks ago. It was of Leo and herself.    
They where caught off guard and where kissing each other. Piper had yelled at Prue for taking the photo    
but was now happy she had. It was the only picture really she had of Leo.    
"When we get him back I'm going to have Prue take tons of photos of us." Piper whispered as a tear fell    
on the picture.    
"Hang in there we'll find him." Prue said coming into the room with Piper.    
"What if he's already dead?" Piper sniffled still staring down at the photo.    
"Piper you have to believe he is still alive. Listen you know how Lucas was trying to take our powers?"    
Prue asked hugging the middle Halliwell.    
"Yes how could I forget?" Piper replied.    
"Well I think Leo is bait for your power. I think Leo is still alive." Prue said trying to get Piper to    
believe he was still alive.    
"Oh man this is all my fault I got him into this."    
Piper sighed feeling tears well up in her eyes.    
"No Piper you didn't…" Phoebe entered the room interrupting Prue.    
"Did you find anything?" Piper asked jumping out of Prue's arms.    
"Yes he is here." Phoebe pointed to the map she had in her hand.    
"Then lets go." Prue said getting up.    
"Don't we need a plan?" Phoebe asked remembering they only had one Halliwell with powers. Also remembering that that Halliwell's powers didn't work on Lucas.    
"We'll have to think of one on the way. I'm not wasting anytime Leo's life is on the line here." Piper    
said sternly as she walked towards the door. Prue and Phoebe followed Piper knowing they had to think of    
something and quick.    
"I wish I could kill you right now. But I have to wait tell your pretty little girlfriend comes." Lucas laughed as he shut the electricity off for a moment.    
"Lucas….. you have been…….. brain washed or something……. I never killed mom……. Never."    
"Liar!"    
"No! I didn't case all your pain……………… It wasn't me and you know it………."    
"Then who do you blame it on Leo?" Lucas asked getting ready to push the button again.    
"You know as well as I do wow killed Mother!" Leo yelled back. He was getting fed up with Lucas's    
attempts to make him the bad guy.    
"We are almost there." Piper blurted out as she drove. She was driving at an alarming high speed and    
Prue and Phoebe where in the back seat holding on tight.    
"Phoebe you know we might not be able to save Lucas.    
Especial now that he has Leo." Prue whispered staring at her youngest sister.    
"I know. I'm with you guys all the way. I love Leo like he is a brother and I can't stand the thought of    
him getting hurt. Plus I barely know Lucas and and I guess it was just an impulse or something. I'm not    
really in love." Phoebe lied and Prue could tell. Prue didn't go any further with the conversation. Suddenly Piper slammed on the brakes stopping the car. If it hadn't been for their seat belts all three of the    
Halliwell's might have been going through the windshield. Piper quickly hopped out of the car followed by her sisters.    
"So what are we going to do?" Prue asked catching up to Piper.    
"Go in their see what Lucas wants and give it to him." Piper replied coolly.    
"But honey he will probably take your powers." Prue said stopping Piper from going into the warehouse.    
"Then I'll give them to him. This witch thing isn't worth losing the people I love over." Piper answered    
frustrated with her sister. She pulled away from Prue and opened the door. Inside it was very dark. Piper    
waited tell her eyes adjusted and walk in closely followed by her sisters. Abruptly the door slammed    
behind they found themselves in a large room. Lucas was in the center with Leo on the side changed to the    
wall. He was on the ground as electricity flowed through him.    
"Oh my god Leo!" Piper yelled trying to get to him.    
Phoebe and Prue held her back. Prue hugged her saying everything would be alright.    
"Well so nice of you ladies to join us." Lucas laughed greeting the girls.    
"You ass hole why are you doing this to him!" Piper yelled tears filling her eyes.    
"Oh I'm not getting into that again. Its just a huge thing I've had on him since we where kids I guess."    
"Haven't you heard of the saying forgive and forget?" Prue asked sarcastically.    
"Yeah but I obviously don't listen to them." Lucas stopped the electricity from going through Leo's body    
knowing he couldn't kill him yet.    
"What do you want?" Piper asked almost screaming.    
"Your powers what else." Lucas replied with a smile.    
"If I give them to you will you let Leo, my sisters, and I go?" Piper asked not believing she was making a    
deal with evil.    
"But of course maiden." Lucas lied having no intention of letting Leo go.    
"Piper no he won't let……" Leo yelled but Lucas quickly snapped the bottom.    
"Shut up before I get a head ack." Lucas replied.    
"You ass hole!" Piper yelled as the Leo screamed in agony.    
"Stop this Lucas!" Someone yelled as blue orbs appeared. From the blue orbs a girl formed.    
"Oh this is just like a reunion you know. I've got my baster of a brother to my right" Lucas said pointing    
to Leo. "And my slut of a sister to my left."    
"Julie." The three girls said in unison as they recognized the whitelighter standing before them.    
"Lucas Leo didn't kill our mother and you know that. You have been brain washed by a darklighter. Leo    
hasn't caused your pain." Julie said slowly trying to make her brother understand.    
"Lucas I know you're a good guy deep down inside."    
Phoebe said stepping closer to him. Lucas put his hands in his head.    
"Damit everything is so mixed up." Lucas muttered.    
"No there lying to you!!! They are all to blame for your pain!!" The voice sneered inside his head.    
"Their all to blame!" Lucas repeated.    
"No Lucas look at me remember all the fun times we had together. Your wrong Leo didn't rob you of your    
family. Him and I where your family." Julie said looking Lucas straight in the eyes. Flashes of Lucas's real past rang through his head.    
"Lucas they are brain washing you now. Have I stared you wrong before?" The voice yelled.    
"Lucas I know you are good and and I think I have fallen in love with you." Phoebe sobbed running to    
Lucas. The last of the enchantment put on Lucas melted away as he held Phoebe in his arms.    
"I love you two." Lucas whispered. Everything disappeared inside the warehouse except the six people    
inside. Piper quickly ran over to Leo since the force field had disappeared.    
"Are you ok Leo? Oh god I'm so sorry." Piper said softly kneeing next to Leo. He was still weak from all    
the electricity.    
"I'm ok Piper." Leo replied. Piper took Leo in her arms and held him tight. Leo whined as pain went    
through his body.    
"Oh god I'm sorry." Piper sobbed seeing how hurt he was.    
"Its ok hunny. It wasn't your fault." Leo said getting all his strength up and kissing Piper    
passionately. After a few seconds he fell back into her arms not being able to hold himself up any longer.    
"Now where going to have to talk about what I have told you about getting into bed with evil." Leo said    
trying to sound mad at her.    
"How bout I get in bed with you." Piper whispered glazing her hand through his hair.    
"That works for me." Leo grinned trying not to show how drained he was.    
"So do you have a boyfriend?" Prue asked Julie near the doorway as they looked on to the scenes before    
them.    
"Whitelighters aren't really aloud to date." Julie started. "But I guess that's just my excuse for being picky and not finding the right guy."    
"I'm with you there except for the whitelighter part." Prue replied.    
"I'm the only Wyatt without a person to love." Julie sighed.    
"I'm the only Halliwell without a man." Prue sighed a little jealous but still happy for her sisters.    
"Jealous?" Julie asked.    
"Oh yeah." Prue answered. "U?"    
"Of course."    
"We're going to be good friends." Prue smiled so did Julie.    
"Phoebe I'm sorry." Lucas whispered.    
"I forgive but you know your going to have to make it up to Leo and the others." Phoebe muttered feeling safe in he's deep embrace.    
"Yeah I know. I'll make it up to Leo somehow."    
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Damit!!!!!" The man who Lucas had called Master yelled he threw assorted things all over the place. He had been watching the whole thing on this little tv thing. It disgusted him he had accomplished nothing he only lost a servant. The whitelighter and the witch where happy and the charmed ones where alive.    
"Now I have a new mission along with the old one. I swear Lucas Wyatt I'll get you back. Along with your brother and sister. All three will be mine." The man laughed disappearing from where he had been.

The End

So again the whole Phoebe falling in love with the evil guy was not a rip off of the cole story line. I wrote it before he came aloneJ


End file.
